The King's Lover
by savara244
Summary: BEFORE YOU READ THIS I would just like to say sorry if you don't like this :l we have all read the happy stories about Sarah and Jareth together but what if just what if everything didn't turn out nice and peachy? fair warning violet is kinda boy crazy :) I do plan on raising the rating on this story but in time :3 PLEASE REVIEW :D but be gentle please :l
1. Chapter 1-Violet

The King's Lover

disclaimer: I own nothing all of this is just a work of fiction enjoy :)

Prologue

Sarah gazed in the mirror looking closely trying to find imperfections. What is wrong with me she thought. There must be something to have made him love another. She wasn't old barley 27 a rather young age for most women here. She smoothed her long black raven hair and adjusted her dress. The top part made entirely of blood red velvet while the bottom made of beautiful red satin fell to the floor. The cuffs of the sleeves were embroidered with lovely gold thread making a beautiful design. She had changed so much from the little tom boy who came here years ago to save her brother.

Now she was a woman ,a married one, who couldn't help but wonder what she had done wrong to have made her husband cheat. She glared out her window to the courtyard "what a lovely day" she muttered. Across the giant expanse of grass near the rose beds stood a young maiden. Lean and beautiful with short brown hair.

With this young maiden stood a maid picking flowers and putting them into a basket. Sarah watched as this girl laughed and how men would walk past her and stare lustfully at her. Barley 18 and already having marriage offers yet she always refused. For whatever reason no one knew and when she did truly consider her suitors were mysteriously sent to a different court.

"I hate you" Sarah whispered knowing no one would ever hear her

Chapter 1~Violet

(author's note: I rather start this story with a introduction so sorry)

Violet Grace Ivory was an accident. Born to the lowly Dame Melissa Holt and Count Henry Ivory. Violet was as much of a surprise to her parents and she was to everyone else. Count Henry Ivory born of good family to Count and Countess Ivory well-educated and from the time of his birth he was to marry Viscountess Helen Hale. But all those plans were destroyed one evening at annual ball being held at the Clarissa Kingdom.

While the night raged on the young count soon was enchanted by Dame Melissa Holt. A very low rank indeed (far too low to even be considered to invite to this elegant ball) but never the less far more beautiful than all the Grand duchesses and Princesses. Henry soon was head over heels in love with this girl.

Disregarding his mother's disapproval he soon married this girl and broke all connections with Helen. Only a year later he had his first child a beautiful girl named after both her grandmothers Violet Grace. Sadly tragedy soon followed the young couple within the next year the Countess Ivory would die bearing the counts second child and only son.

Henry became filled anger and hate and a month after his wife and child's death Henry soon followed them to the grave. Violet Grace was the only surviving child of the Count and his lovely wife. Soon she was sent to her grandparents Manor. Still filled with anger and hurt ,after their son had broke off his engagement to Helen Hale, Count and Countess Ivory forbid anyone of ever speaking of Melissa Holt.

So Violet Grace grew up with only the smallest memory of the beautiful woman who was her mother. Her walls were graced with pictures of her father in his youth and of her as a baby but none of her mother. As time went on the small child with brown eyes and pale skin grew into a beautiful woman resembling none other than her mother.

The Count and Countess frowned in disapproval as their loving granddaughter went from a sweet child to a young woman who was rather flirtatious. In their despair they both came to a wonderful idea to make their granddaughter more refined and quiet they would send her to court as a Lady in waiting to the new Queen Sarah of the Goblin Kingdom! Yes this is how they would make her a proper young woman.

And so with only a maid they packed her belonging and kissed her cheeks

"Why must I go?" Violet frowned

"My darling Violet you are to one day inherit all this family owns and as the sole heir I do not wish for you to waste it on gowns and shoes" Count Ivory said sternly

"Why Violet we are only doing this to make sure you don't waste your time on a suitor you're only 18 you may think about those things next year until than you must practice being a young lady" The countess always knew the words to ease Violet

"Okay" Violet kissed he grandparents good-bye and waved at them through the carriage window

How she would miss their beautiful Manor. Its beautiful white washed brick walls always felt familiar to her and the way the flowers grew along the walls always made her think back to a time when she was little a time when her parents were still alive

"I wonder how my life will change" she spoke softly


	2. Chapter 2-Dallas and The Queen

Chapter 2~ Memories

**Disclaimer: Remember I own nothing ^^**

Violet gazed out the carriage towards the mountains

"Isn't it beautiful Gigi?" she asked and looked forward towards the plump woman in front of her. Gigi had been her maid since she was 8 when her grandmother felt it was time she should have one  
"Yes madam"

"Why this is the first time I've ever been to this part of the country it's just so... different"

Indeed it was different from the meadow that surrounded her grandparent Manor. The mountains rose tall and were made of strong earth while the earth below was a lush ever green that seemed to never need watering indeed this place was beautiful.

Violet stared as the mountains began to fade and the grass began to shrivel upon the barren earth. The sky turned from ocean blue to crimson red. Why this wasn't beautiful why this place looked rather sad. To ease her mind Violet pulled out her leather pocket-book and began to write

"Madam what is that?' Gigi asked letting her curiosity get the best of her

"Oh it's just some letters I'm writing" Violet said sweetly

"Letters for what?"

"Why of the boys I'm leaving behind"

"Countess Ivory said you were to stick to your studies this year"

"Yes but my dear Gigi I can't just leave them while I go away to study"

"What does that mean"

"I'm planning on writing them"

"Them?"

"Don't worry Gigi its only Dallas and Lane"

"Dallas?! The Parker boy?"

"Yes. Gigi can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course madam"

"I kinda fancy the thought of one day marrying Dallas"

"Your grandparents wouldn't have it"

"So? It didn't stop my parents"

Gigi became silent she knew it wouldn't help to begin a conversation about Violet's parents her grandparents forbid such conversations. So Violet began to dream of Dallas. Sweet charming Dallas with his dreamy blue eyes and blonde hair. He was her dream if only their wasn't a three-year age difference.  
He had told her earlier this year he has planned on leaving the beautiful Starlit kingdom to go study near the Clarissa Kingdom and Violet couldn't sleep for days. The very thought of not having him near her made her sick. That is why before she left she asked to send him letters. He was always rather sweet on her and gladly said she could.

Ah Dallas yes one day she planned on marrying him. Soon the sound of horse hooves on cobblestone came to her and she looked up. Why what she saw terrified her. A city of small sad-looking homes all side by side. The streets were covered in dirt and much to her horror the creatures living here were all goblins!

"Gigi!" Violet whispered as if someone would hear he

Gigi sat frozen and looked out the window she wasn't expecting to see goblin (a low-class even for her standards as a maid) the Count and Countess forgot to mention this. Violet froze and looked at her lap pretending not to see anything and she didn't look up till she heard a knock. Her carriage door opened to a small goblin dressed in a coat of velvet and in gold trousers. She looked up at the castle it was tall and made of strong gray bricks and the road leading to it was a rich red dirt road  
"Ello Madman Ivory"

A rather good try Violet thought to herself for a goblin

"Thes way" he snorted at her

"Wait what about my stuff?"

"No worry Madman the servnt wil fetch hose and tak em to yur room"

"Wonderful thank you"

He led her into the main room and bowed

"Ill be ight bac"

She rubbed her blue velvet gown down and lifted it to see if her golden shoes had been covered in the rich soil

"Hello Madame Ivory" spoke a beautiful woman who walked into the room she was stunning thought Violet with long raven black hair and glowing green eyes. Her dress showed her beautiful figure. It was the color of star dust and her lips were painted a very bold dramatic red.

"Do you know who I am?" spoke the beautiful woman

"Forgive me Miss but I don't"

At this the woman smiled and walked to the throne placed on a platform and sat on it

"Oh My!" Violet said picking up her skirt and making a deep curtsy "Please forgive me your highness"

"Its okay" smiled the now known Queen Sarah "I had Helo show you in and I'm dreadfully sorry I just had to introduce myself and show you to your room"

"It is okay your highness"

"You see I haven't many ladies in waiting barely six and now seven with you"

"It is an honor to serve you" Violet smiled to the Queen

"Now let me show you your room"

Violet walked down a long dark hallway with Sarah showing her the many painting and sculptures placed around the hall

"I won't lie I was scared when I first saw the palace" confessed Violet

"Ah" smiled Sarah "So was I till I saw what lies beyond the castle walls"

Violet arrived to a large red door which on it was painted in gold paint pictures of angels with wings stretched outwards toward the heavens

"If you need anything call me"

"Thank you" Violet said once again and curtsied

"I hope you and me can become dear friends" and Sarah was off once again leaving behind the dark hallway

I think I might like it here Violet thought


	3. Chapter 3- Sarah, The Queen

Chapter 3~ Sarah, The Queen

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author's note: sorry this chapter is kinda short I got a little lazy last night

Sarah was not of royal upbringing but she was indeed special. Her beautiful face is what made people notice her but her mind is what made people adore her. That is why Jareth loves her.

She walked down the dark hallway back to her room her blue dress rustling as she began to pace herself soon she was back in her locked room.

"Finally" she retorted

It wasnt that she didn't like people but being a queen was so tiring everyday new business and never anytime for herself or her husband. When she was young she had planned to be married and to have two kids. Never would she think she'd become a queen. Today she had to plan an upcoming ball for the return of her husband from the Lotus Kingdom.

Then there was the business about the new lady in waiting, She almost didn't even let her come to court she remembers what he husband said to her

"Darling please let her come to our court"

"No" she said hastily "Listen I have no problem with her coming but I already have six other girls do I really need to take on another one? Plus I heard this one isn't like the others I heard she is really flirtatious"

"Be that as it may I don't want you here alone while I'm gone"

"Why must you always leave me my darling?" she cried "I thought when we got married we'd spend time together now government visits is all you ever do"

"I'm sorry my love but the council wants me to go check up on the Lotus kingdom"

"Fine and I'll let her come"

"Splendid and I promise when I come back we'll have some time together" he smirked she blushed at the thought

Jareth was a good husband never unfair and always (even if he didn't seem it) caring towards his kingdom and to the neighboring kingdoms. She sat down before the large vanity mirror and stared her hair seemed to have grown dull. She reapplied her lipstick she was so different from the young girl who arrived here years ago.

Now she was a grown woman and willing to take on all thrown her way. But still the thought of aging and growing old picked at her mind she knew fae like Jareth grew old slowly but what a torture! To live hundreds of years and to grow old slowly to watch as your age slowly slip your grasp.

Maybe she was just overreacting but still Violet made her think. Young Violet barley 18 Violet who has already suitors asking for her hand. Why she must be living a great life. And the cherry on top one day she would inherit her families beautiful Manor. But as many people knew Violet's heart is set on a Scholar, one who wants to study near the sea kingdom Clarrisa.

"Lucky" Sarah laughed off the thought


	4. Chapter 4- New room and the Ladies

Chapter 4- New room and the Ladies

Disclaimer: I own nothing :l

Violet gasped at the sight of her room. The walls were painted a delicate sea shell pink, the floors were made of rosemary wood but not without half of the room being covered in plush white carpet, and the bed was queen size with blankets made of pink and gold fabric. Her vanity sat near the window and was covered in tiny pearls.

"Why it's so beautiful don't you think Gigi?"

"Yes Madam did you go check the closet yet?

At this Violets eyes grew wide and she ran to the door nearest to her bed. Slowly she opened the handle and was amazed. Dresses (maybe a hundred at the least) ones made of delicate silk others made of lavish satin. She quickly grabbed a dress that caught her attention. It was made of white cotton and had a empire waist very plain but beautifully made. On it was a note

Dear Violet,  
I hope its no problem but  
I had it done that all these dresses  
be made and put in your closet I hope that is no problem  
sincerely,  
Sarah, The Queen xxx

What a wonderfully nice queen thought Violet

"Madam are we to stay in here all day?" Gigi squeaked

"Of course not but let me freshen up before we meet anyone"

So Violet spent half of the day in her new room. Until finally after she had bathed and redone her hair she decided to go see the Queen's chamber. She opened the door and began to walk down the hallway she gazed out the window

"Gigi! Her majesty was right look"

Gigi moved and saw what Violet saw behind the castle far from the sight of commoners was a vast expanse of greenery with shrubs and a garden

"Oh it's so beautiful we must go there sometime today but first lets meet the other ladies"

"Do you want me to stay Madam?"

"Yes Gigi please watch over our stuff and set everything out"

So Violet skipped finally alone. She was amazed this castle wasn't what she thought. Though it appeared rough from the outside the inside was filled with endless treasures. The hallway's carpet was a deep purple on top of rich wood floor. The walls were filled with paintings of Kings and Queens of the past along with beautiful maidens. She found the dining room with a long wooden table with places set for two.

Until finally she found a set of doors both with large golden knockers. She knocked and she heard the Queen yell

"Come in"

She stepped in and saw the Queen sitting in front of her vanity while six other girls sat on the floor around her

"Ladies this is Violet" Sarah spoke softly

Soon one of the many girls walked up to Violet. All the girls were blonde noticed Violet

"Hello" spoke the blonde who rose to talk to Violet

"I'm Anna that's Mary, Elizabeth, Hazel, Scarlet, and Carmen" Anna said pointing towards the girl. All rose to hug Violet

"Did you enjoy my gift?" smiled Sarah

"Yes thank you"

"Wonderful well now that you're comfortable would you mind if we asked you a few questions?"

"Sure"

"Well first" said Anna who wore her blonde hair in curls "Welcome and do you like talking?

"Who doesn't?" Violet laughed

"Do you like dancing" asked Mary who was tall with short blonde hair in a cute a bob

"I love it"

"How about shopping?" Elizabeth laughed her blonde hair had been cut into a pixie haircut

"Of course!"

"Are you a fan of music? asked the short green-eyed Hazel

"Yes and I play the piano"

"Lovely well than how about books? We all love woman who are as knowledgeable as they are pretty" asked Scarlet who batted her long eye lashes

"Yes I enjoy reading"

"Lastly" said the pale Carmen " You aren't boy crazy are you?"

"Sadly I am" Violet joked

"Well than" Sarah said seriously "You're gonna fit right in"


	5. Chapter 5-Duties as a Lady of Court

Chapter 5-Duties as a Lady of Court

Disclaimer: I own nothing :)

Violet found that court life was much simpler than her regular life. Her and Gigi had indeed been allowed into the royal garden the day she has spoken to the Queen. If she had been at Utopia (her grandparent's manor) she would have needed to have an escort with her. But not here, here she was allowed freedom.

She also found that the ladies were very close. Almost all had known each other since childhood. So it was no surprise that they found it very hard to accept a new comer. But Sarah had asked them to be gentle with her.  
They also were very easy-going when it came to the commands of their Mistress. Sarah had one day asked them to leave her alone to read in the royal library. So they did.

Violet sat among the group of giggling girl when she had finally mustered the courage to speak

"So...what do we do as ladies in waiting?"

They all stared at her and laughed to think all this time they had never even told her what she is to do

"Well" Anna began "As ladies of the court we are to share our knowledge of the arts and literature with the Queen. Many of us can speak different languages, play instruments, sew, paint, embroidery, dance, sing, and horse ride. It is our duty to care for the court and its Queen."

"Or" Hazel snickered "If you're lucky you can be like Scarlet and care for the king"

All the ladies burst out laughing as Scarlet blushed

"What does that mean?" Violet asked confused by this

"The King is like any other man" Scarlet laughed "He has desires and urges too and when the Queen can't fulfill those desires well who else does he turn to? Why the Ladies of Court"

"Does the Queen know?!" Violet bursted

"Yes but she loves him too much to ever think bad of him" Mary confessed

There laughing soon faded as the ladies returned to their game of Poker gambling away their coins of gold and silver. How terrible Violet thought to know your husband is cheating but to deny it.

Later that night Violet spoke softly to Gigi

"Why Gigi isn't it terrible?"

"Yes madam what a shame" Gigi spoke while preparing her cot near the foot of the bed

"And to think Scarlet has the courage to even talk to Sarah!"

"Yes madam just remember to stay away from here, girls like her never get married men don't like sloppy seconds"

Violet laughed at this but still that was sad too. Scarlet would never be allowed to marry or if she did it wouldn't be to someone of prestige.

"Gigi are you awake?"

"Yes" Gigi rolled over to face her mistress

"How do you think she became that way? I mean would the king just pick her?"

"Only she knows madam but really don't think too much about it remember you want to marry Dallas"

Violet does want to marry Dallas but still it sounded exciting to be with a man of such power. But he would never notice her or would he?


	6. Chapter 6- The new gown

Chapter 6- The new gown

Disclaimer: I own nothing :3

Violet woke up the next day sore and red-eyed. After last night how could she look at Scarlet? How could she look at Sarah?! Sweet Sarah who was in denial. She walked down the hallway to a dinning hall in full bloom.

Servants were polishing the old wooden table. New tapestries were being hung. In the ball room fabric of gold and silver were hung to the walls, streamers fell towards the earth, and glasses were polished. The ladies all stood talking with the Queen

"Good Morning" Violet curtsied

"Rise and good morning" Sarah rushed "I'm sorry my ladies but I must attend to the decorations for tonight"  
So with that Sarah ran over to the cook

"Tonight?" Violet asked

"Why my darling the ball of course" Elizabeth answered

"Everyone will be there" screeched Mary excitedly

"And the King" Scarlet answered sedately

"Oh hush this will be great I heard your grandparents will come to" Anna said sternly

"I also heard they are bringing someone too" Anna added

"Who?" Violet said

"A scholar"

"Oh my" Violet felt faint the thought of seeing her love made her feel weak

"Who is it?" Scarlet asked

"Oh only a friend"

"Liar you're blushing who is it?" All the girls surrounded Violet wanting to know

"A suitor of mine I really do love him"

"Aw that is cute" Carmen finally spoke

"I haven't seen him and I'm excited now"

"But what will you wear?"

Suddenly it occurred to Violet she wasn't ready for a Ball all her clothes were meant to be worn causally nothing spectacular

"I'm not sure"

"We'll go find one now"

Before Violet knew it she was in the Queen's closet.

"Does the Queen always lend her clothes?" Violet asked

"Not always but seeing that you're in need of a dress she will have to lend you something" replied Anna who herself was checking a dress out

There were a variety of dresses all made of beautiful fabric and had lovely designs on them. Until finally Violet settled for a red gown with straps. A gown which was made of silk and had a draped sash

Violet gazed in the mirror at her reflection

"Oh my"

"You look dare I say it sexy" giggled Scarlet

"Be careful you might just catch the kings eyes" Anna warned

With the gown the ladies walked back to their room. They began to fix their hair and apply makeup. Violet gazed in the mirror what would Dallas think? Her lips had been painted red and she wore her hair to the side in curls. In her ears were small gold heart studs and on her neck a long gold chain with a cross

"Shall we go now ladies?" Violet asked she gazed at each lady all wore dresses that were made especially for them

"Yes" They all cheered

They walked down the hallway to the doors that lead to the Queen's room. For they must enter with her. Soon Sarah walked out in a dress made of dark purple velvet and her hair was adorned with jewels

"I must appear this way for my people" she sighed

She eyed the dress that Violet wore

"Violet that dress looks amazing on you"

With her ladies Sarah entered into the ballroom. Violet was amazed the ball was in full swing woman were dancing, trumpets blared, and a man in a suite announced their arrival. But all the woman wore dresses of a older style with fuller skirts. Oh well she thought the style of this dress was said to be big right now in the Daemon Kingdom.

She didn't notice the man staring.


	7. Chapter 7-Beau

**Chapter 7- Beau**

I own nothing :)

Author Note: sorry I've been really lazy and this chapter is kinda mushy

Violet entered the ballroom and stood stunned everything was just so beautiful suddenly she heard someone yelling her name she turned to see her grandparents running towards her

"Violet my darling" her grandmother embraced her warmly

"Hello grandma and grandpa"

Her grandfather soon joined in the group hug

"Well tell us my darling" her grandpa began "how is court life?"

"Oh yes my darling tell us"

"It's just absolutely amazing I'm so grateful you guys sent me here"

"We're happy you enjoy it and that dress why its...lovely" Her grandmother mustered noticing the silk strapped dress

"Oh well I had nothing else and the Queen was so kind to lend it to me"

"We also brought someone who want to see you" her grandfather smirked "maybe we should give them some time alone to talk"

"Why yes splendid idea darling we'll catch up with you later" with that they both kissed her cheeks and walked off

Finally Violet noticed him. Had he been standing there the whole time? It didn't matter he was here. He walked up to her she couldn't help but notice what he wore. A tuxedo that had been made perfectly for him. The black made him seem very formal while his hair had been slicked back leaving his blue eyes to stick out the most. He also wore a red rose as a boutonniere.

"God he is handsome" Violet thought

"Hi" she said cooly realizing she was staring

"Hello" Dallas said bowing low taking her hand in a kiss

Violet breathed taking pleasure in this small kiss

"How have you been?" She asked him

"I've been okay but ever since you left the county has been rather boring"

Violet blushed oh why couldn't he just propose already?!

"I've missed talking to you it's fun living here but sometime the girls can drive me insane"

"Tell me remember those Johnson Girls?"

"Yes what about them?" Violet remembered how they hated her just because she had more suitors

"Ever since you left they've been going after every guy in county"

"Hmph who cares? It's not like any of those guys will ever court them they're to homely"

"True that is why I plan on leaving the Starlit Kingdom"

"Oh" she grew silent

Suddenly Violet noticed how her favorite waltz had begun. It was a slowed version of Lorena a southern song from the world above.

"Would you care to dance?" Dallas asked

"Of course"

So together they walked towards the dance floor and began Violet's favorite waltz. They swayed and dipped to the song of lost love. The song had seem to go too fast for Violets' taste.

"Violet may I have a private word with you"

"Why of course" She grabbed his hand and took him to the outside which was illuminated with thousands of flickering white candles

"Violet" he began beginning to become nervous "for sometime I'm sure you've heard the rumors that I love you" he began to blush

"Yes go on" Violet couldn't help but smile

"Well" taking her hand in his "I would just like to confirm these as true "

Violet couldn't help herself but she burst and took Dallas' lips in a savage kiss

Soon they both had to stop for air she couldn't help but blush

"Oh my darling you don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that" she poured out "I thought you couldn't care about someone as foolish as me"

"No my darling I love you more than I was ever able to say"

"Oh my darling darling Dallas why must I stay here?!"

"I'm not sure my love but Violet I wanted to know now that you know my feeling would you ever consider marrying me"

"Yes!" Violet screamed "of course I will marry you" and once again Violet began to kiss him she savoured this feeling. The feeling that he loved her and he wanted to marry her

"But" he stopped her violent kisses "If we are to marry I want you to know I still wish study and it will be another two years until we can go public with our engagement would you wait for me?" his eyes pleaded with her

"I would wait forever for you"

"I love you Violet Ivory here take this it was my mothers" he stood and knelt in front of Violet taking her hand and placing a small silver ring with a simple diamond in the middle on her delicate finger

"My mother and father had been engaged for many years and on one of his trips to the world above he went to this place called _New York_ just to buy my mom this ring from a store called _Tiffany & co_."

"I love it"

"And I love you" he gave her a chaste kiss

"Well maybe we should return to the party" Dallas laughed

"Yes my love" Violet said lovingly


	8. Chapter 8-Goodbye and The Stare

Chapter 8- Goodbye and the stare

I own nothing :) **Author note: I highly suggest listening to the music Violet and Jareth dance to its called Danse Macabre by Camille Saint-Saëns**

* * *

Dallas and Violet re-entered the party slowly Violet could feel as his hand wrapped around he waist and begin to play with her sash.

"Wait" she said suddenly

"Will we tell anyone? About our engagement because you know well my grandparents will be angry and I'd be sent away from my duty as a lady in waiting"

"I won't make you do anything you'd don't want to me darling" he cooed "we will tell everyone about it after I finish my first five semesters at the university"

"Tell me again what will you be studying?"

"Culture I'll be learning about the languages of the world"

"Sounds absolutely marvelous"

They looked around thank god no one had heard their plans

"Dallas!" Count Ivory ran up to the couple making them quickly separate themselves

"Yes sir?"

"Me and Countess Ivory are planning on returning home now it's rather late do you still need a ride?"

"Yes sir let me just say my good-byes"

"I see well than the Countess and I will be waiting outside for you good-bye my darling" he placed a kissed on Violets' cheek and left

"Oh my Violet I wish we hadn't wasted so much time"

"As do I but still will you write me?"

"Of course! Everyday when I'm given the chance"

"I love you" she whispered worrying someone would hear

"Me too" And he bowed and once again kissed her hand and went on his way

In all honestly Violet would never be able to recall the rest of the party. She remembers being asked to dance many times by men who she knew lusted after her. If she wasn't so vain maybe she would have felt shame in stealing so many men's hearts. There was Lewis, Steven, Henry, Lane, Scott, Luke, Carter, etc. "Too many men for a girl her age" she recalled her grandmother saying once

She also recalls many glasses of champagne and the cake. Ah yes the rich red velvets and the angel food cake Sarah has personally asked be made. Violet felt truly happy nothing could go wrong with this party. She had finally won his heart.

The lights suddenly became very dim. Sarah has ask that as the party reached the late night hour all the lights be dimmed and candles be lit. Violet turned to see a man staring. A tall man with a mass of untamed blonde hair. He smirked at her as if knowing what she was wearing underneath her dress.

"His eyes" she thought "they seem to go right through me"

She walked away quickly making her way to the group of ladies in waiting

"Hello dear" Elizabeth chimed

"We saw you with that scholar he was rather cute" Hazel winked

"Oh" Violet blushed "Yes he's a real charmer but.." Violet stopped feeling the strange mans presence

"What?" asked Carmen

"You see awhile ago I saw this man staring at me and now he is following me" whispered Violet

"Who?" Elizabeth asked

"That one over there" Violet whispered "The one with the cold look in his eyes and the blonde hair"

"Oh my" Anna looked down

"It is Jareth, The king" Scarlet answered "You see he too gave me that look once but today after me and him meet in private he called it off" tears began to stream down Scarlets' pale face

"He must be looking again" Mary look mournfully

"Hello Ladies" Jareth approached the group and gave a deep low bow to them eyeing Violet as he came up

"Your Majesty" They ladies sang in synchronicity and curtsied

"Would you mind if I took this beauty away from you for a dance?" He asked grabbing Violets' hand

"Not at all" Elizabeth grinned

Violet was lead once again to the dance floor trying not to fight back

"Well hello aren't you the new lady my wife has told me about?"

"Yes your Majesty"

"Don't be shy I won't bite" He winked

"Oh my" was all Violet mustered

Suddenly she heard the song begin with a single violin. This was one of her favorite pieces but she had never heard about waltzing to it. It was Danse Macabre meaning Dance of Death by Camille Saint-Saëns.

"This isn't a proper song to dance to it's too fast" Violet cried as Jareth began to spin her

"Faster is fun" he smiled

Violet tried not scream the song only became faster. The song began rather slow but as it progressed trumpets began to blare and cymbals were crashed. The song also had the effect to make it sound as if one was falling. Violet did wish the song would just stop. It was by far one of the worst dances she had ever experienced. But suddenly it did all come to a halt the song ended rather weirdly.

"Why I feel rather sick" Violet stared at the ground

"You are a rather grand partner to dance with maybe I can teach you how to dance sometime" he winked and walked off leaving Violet alone on the dance floor


	9. Chapter 9-On a hot day in July

Chapter 9-On a hot day in July

I own nothing :) **  
**

* * *

Weeks went by but Violet couldn't help but think about that ball. So much seemed to happen since then she went to picnic that Sarah had organized. While the other girls made flower crowns and danced she sat under the sycamore tree reading letters from her beloved

My Dearest Violet,  
How I long to see you. Days seem longer and nights are harsh and cold without your warming embrace. The Starlit Kingdom is a beautiful place maybe one day we could live here? It's much different from the beautiful county we grew up in. But you must tell me where would you wish to live my darling? Just tell me and I will make the biggest mansion for us and whatever children we may have. I love you more than a sailor loves the sea or a king loves his kingdom. Everyday I wake and remember the sweet kiss we shared and how you oh you! The lovely charming Violet Ivory could ever love me. Me the plain scholar who (being truthful) never planned to wed until I met you. My studies use to be my only passion do you remember how we met? I do how on that hot summer day in July your grandparents had invited me to their manor to celebrate their anniversary. How I walked in and looked around and noticed how almost all the other men there had a beautiful girl on their arm. So I stood alone like a wallflower and watched how those girls flirted and teased their beaus. Then they announced you in oh how you beautiful you were! You walked down the stairs wearing a white dress with a beautiful hoop that set it off perfectly with the light blue ribbon around your waist. Your hair was in loose curls with small white flowers in it. You looked around from side to side and talked to the other men I saw how your eyes danced when you smiled and how the men began to blush. Than you looked in my direction and smiled I was frightened I never had someone look in my direction but you did and you walked down towards me. I remember those first words you said to me "Hi I'm Violet you look kinda lonely" I can't recall what I said but I remember you laughing and me becoming red. Then you told me you had someone to attend to and you walked away. Throughout the entire evening I saw how you talked too many other men and I thought I had no chance I even remembering asking your grandfather and he warned me not to fall in love with you because you were too "high-spirited" for someone as dull as me. So as everyone began to enter the ballroom I stood to the sides and watched as everyone danced but you saw me. You walked over to me once again and we spent the rest of that evening together. I was enchanted and I can honestly say I love you now like I loved you than I must leave now  
With my undying love,  
Dallas Parker xoxoxoxo


End file.
